Accident
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Charlotte comes into a car crash. But what's about the babies now? Cooper is at home sleeping, what would happen when he comes to the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! As usual please don't judge me for mistakes. English isn't my native language. I hope you like this story. Please review! **

"Where is she?" Cooper asked as he walked inside the hospital.

"Cooper clam down everything is okay" Violet answered.

"Oh you think so Violet? My pregnant wife just had a car accident. Yeah you're right everything is just fine" He said sarcastically.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Cooper you won't help her with being that nervous"

Cooper sat down between Violet and Sam. He remembered every little detail since he got this call.

_Cooper was sleeping in the bed. Charlotte didn't come back. She was still at the hospital. Mason was lying in Charlotte's part of the bed. He missed his Momma. Also Cooper missed his wife. She worked a lot lately. Since Charlotte knows she is pregnant she works a lot. Cooper wasn't sleeping very well. Suddenly he was awakened by a phone call. Cooper sat up in the bed. He took his cell phone and looked at the display. 'Violet' Cooper sighed and answered the phone. _

"_Vi, what`s wrong?" He asked. He was sure that something has to be wrong otherwise Violet wouldn't call at about 2 a.m._

"_Charlotte, she…she…"_

"_Violet, tell me what happened to Charlotte. Immediately!" Cooper said._

_Silence._

"_Violet?" Cooper asked. _

"_I'm so sorry Coop. She had an accident. She was in a car crash" Violet said._

_Coopers world stood still for a second. "She had an accident? Is she alright? And what`s about the babies?"_

"_We don't know yet. I'm so sorry. You should come here. We are in the hospital" Violet said._

_Cooper woke up Mason and took him to the hospital._

And now Cooper sat there in the hospital, not knowing what`s wrong with his wife and the three unborn babies. Suddenly a doctor came out of a little room. "Mr. Freedman?" He asked.

"I'm Cooper Freedman" Cooper answered as soon as possible.

"Okay. Could you come with me for a moment?" he asked.

Cooper looked at his friends. "There is nothing they shouldn't hear. So why don't you tell me right now what happened to my wife?"

The doctor sighed. "Okay, it isn't as bad as we first thought. She has a concussion and she has a few broken ribs."

Cooper looked at him. "And what`s about our babies?"

"In the moment everything seems to be okay. But we have to look forward. She has to stay in hospital for a while. We could only wait and see" The doctor answered.

Cooper took a deep breath. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, the room over there is her room" the doctor said.

Cooper looked at Mason. "C'mon Mase, we're going to see Momma" he said to his son.

Mason stood up and followed his Dad.

There was a knocking on the door. Charlotte looked up. She felt a little confused. Well, that's the way you fell after a car crash. She put her hand on her belly.

Then she decided to answer the door. "Come in" She said not to loud, because she had a headache that you don't even wish on your worst enemy.

The door opened and Cooper and Mason came in.

"Hello Momma" Mason said running towards the bed.

Charlotte looked at him. "Hey Mase. Everything okay?" She asked softly.

Mason looked at her. "Of course. I'm not the one who came into a car crash." He said.

Charlotte smiled a little.

Cooper came closer. "Honey, what have you done?" He asked softly.

"It wasn't actually my fault. But there are people on the street which don't care about red traffic lights" She said.

Cooper kissed her forehead. Then he put his hand on her belly. "The babies are fine" He said.

"You're sure?" She asked with a little depressed look on her face.

"The doctor said in the moment it looks good so…" He said.

Charlotte smiled. She did never want to get pregnant but now that she is pregnant she is happy to be it. She actually told nobody she liked it so far. But she does. She loves these three babies growing in her belly. So she is happy that everything seems to be fine.

"I love you Cooper. I love you, I love Mason and I love the three unborn babies" She said suddenly.

Silence was around the room. Cooper didn't know how to react. She never told him before that she loves the babies.

"We…we love you too Darling. So you know what you have to do. Get well soon" He said and kissed her softly.

"I try to" She answered.

Cooper smiled. "I see you later. Mason is tired and he needs to go to bed" Cooper said looking at Mason, who is sitting on the chair at the left of the bed.

"Goodnight Momma. Goodnight Babies." Mason said and stood up quickly.

Cooper smiled. "I see you." He said.

Charlotte nodded and watched him go away. He will be back soon. She is quite sure he won't leave her and the babies alone for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter. I hope you liked the first one.**

Charlotte watched the door closing. Now she was alone again. She sighed. The babies are okay, she said to herself to calm down a bit. Charlotte was thinking a lot during she was alone in the room. She thought about so many things which happened in the past.

"_What the hell? I mean I told you that I'm going to leave Alabama. And you don't have to say anything?" Charlotte yelled at her mother._

_Augusta King was watching her daughter. "Do whatever you need to" She said._

"_You can't stay that calm. You are my mother. Do I always have to remind you?" Charlotte asked angrily. _

_Augusta smiled. "I know that I am you mother. But it is your future. I don't care what you do. You are a grown-up person. So why should I care about you?"_

_Charlotte shook her head and walked upstairs. Towards her father's room. " Big Daddy?" She asked when she was knocking at the door. _

"_Come in", her father answered._

_Charlotte slowly opened the door._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked. Her father was lying on the bed as usual. A few months ago he was diagnosed with lung cancer. The doctor gave him three months. Since this he was just lying around all day. She went to the bed and sat down on her father's left. _

"_I need to say something" She started._

_He watched his daughter._

"_I'm going to leave Alabama. I'm moving to Los Angeles" She said slowly._

_Her father looked at her. "You are leaving me behind whit your mother and your brothers?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry Big Daddy but there is a job for me in Los Angeles. At a very important hospital" She said._

_Big Daddy shook his head._

Charlotte woke up. She didn't even recognize that she fell asleep. Silly dreams this must come from the concussion. Charlotte sighed. She made herself feeling comfortable. Then she closed her eyes again. Hopefully the dreams will get better by the time.

"_He is dying. We need you here. Charlotte you are the doctor in this family" Landry said at the telephone._

_Charlotte sighed. She was sitting in her office at St. Ambrose when Landry called her. "Listen, I have to run a hospital I can't just go away"_

"_It's our father! And you are the only one he had ever loved." Landry said._

"_Don't be silly. He loved you too. And he loved our brother. And of course our mother otherwise he wouldn't have married her." Charlotte said._

"_We know. But I can't do that Charlotte. You have to turn out the machine"_

"_I should kill my own father?" She asked._

"_Charlie, you are a doctor. You know that he is already dead" Landry reminded her._

_Charlotte sighed again. Of course she knew that he was already dead. But this didn't change the fact that he was her father._

"_Alright I'll take the next plane." She said._

_Charlotte knocked at her own house door. Landry opened the door. "Charlie, nice to see you" he said._

"_But a sad reason" She answered and walked in. She couldn't even imagine what is going to happen soon._

"_Charlie, he is dead. You know that. He is just lying and breathing with the help of a machine. He just suffers." Landry said._

"_If it is that easy why don't you turn of the machine?" Charlotte asked._

"_I…I…I can't" Landry said._

_Charlotte shook her head. "And everything just because I am a doctor" She said._

"_And because you are the oldest child. Hi Charlie" Duke said._

_She looked at her second brother._

"_Hi. Where is momma?" She asked._

"_She is in her room. She…she…she is…" Duke started._

"_High you mean? That is nothing special" Charlotte said bitter. _

_Duke nodded. _

"_I'm going to see her. No matter if she is high or not" Charlotte said and walked upstairs._

_She knocked at her mother's door._

"_Who is there?" a strange voice of her mother came out of the room. Sure the voice was strange. Her mother was high as usual. She was addicted for a very long time._

"_It's me momma. Charlotte, your daughter." She said. _

"_Charlotte? You are here? Come in darling" she said._

_When August was high she always loved her daughter. But when she was too high she started punching her and screaming at her without any reasons._

_Charlotte wasn't angry. She didn't care about her momma. She walked inside the room._

"_Hi momma" Charlotte said._

"_Hi darling. Are you fine?" She asked._

'_Better then you' Charlotte thought. But she didn't say. She just smiled and said: "Yeah everything is fine. But Momma you know why I am here don't you?"_

"_Yes your father is dying and you need to turn off the machine" Augusta said smiling._

_Charlotte sighed. How could her mother be smiling during she said this? _

"_Yes I am" Charlotte answered sadly._

_Augusta took some pills in front of her daughter. _

_Charlotte just shook her head. Then she slowly took her mother's hand. "Momma listen to me. Bid daddy is dying. And you are sitting here and taking pills. You are high!" Charlotte said a little louder. _

"_You are not coming here after leaving your family behind and judging me for what I do. Nobody helped me after you left!" Augusta shouted at her daughter._

_Charlotte looked at her. "No reason to become addicted. And you know that you have been addicted before I left." Charlotte said._

_Augusta punched her daughter in her face._

Charlotte woke up screaming. Fucking shit why does she have that confusing dreams? She breathed heavily. Hopefully this stops soon otherwise she will never have a silent and comfortable night again.


End file.
